


something entirely new

by novaKnight_Rahxbi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaKnight_Rahxbi/pseuds/novaKnight_Rahxbi
Summary: “Loser, lame, laughable...”Lea’s got another “L” for Isa to add to his list.





	something entirely new

A cool breeze blew through the top of Twilight Town’s clock tower as the bell chimed, signifying the coming of the later evening that betrayed the sight of the eternal sunset highlighting the town and its distant hills in an orange hue.

“We should head back.” Isa stood up and to summon a dark corridor, but was interrupted by a tugging sensation on his right arm from behind. Turning around, he saw Lea grasping his wrist, almost straining to avoid direct eye-contact with him.

“What’s the matter?” Isa asked. 

Lea kept staring down at the ground, not saying a word as he moved his own hand from around Isa’s wrist to Isa’s hand, slowly getting down on one knee in the process.

“Stop joking around, Lea. I’m serious.”

“Yeah, well...so am I.” Struggling to keep his words and confidence intact, Lea used his other hand to reach into his vest pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet box.

As soon as he was able to process the sight of the box, Isa was instantly dumbfounded. “You...you can’t honestly mean to—“

Lea’s head snapped up, finally managing to look Isa dead in the eyes with a flustered appearance to his own. “Can you just let me explain myself  _ for once _ ?!” Seeing Isa relent a bit at his outburst, Lea took a deep breath and exhaled. “It’s just...after everything that’s happened and all we’ve been through, I realized that...I don’t want to lose you again. I know we’ve both got our own stuff going on, but I was thinking that maybe this would let us stay together, even if we’re apart again, or something like that?” 

Lea’s fingers nervously fiddled with the box a little before finally opening it to reveal a silver ring, decorated with a light blue jeweled center running around it. “So, Isa...will you marry me?”

The suffocating mix of suspense and anxiety in the air was like a thick fog. A fog that, after a seemingly eternal pause, was cut through like a hot knife through butter with chuckles coming from Isa that devolved into genuine laughter.

A hole could have opened up in the ground to swallow Lea whole and that still would have felt better than he had at hearing Isa laugh at him. 

“Are you kidding me right now?! I pour my heart and soul into that, and that’s what I get? Way to let a guy down easy, you dickhead!”

“No, no hold on, I just...!” Isa wheezed in-between laughs, wiping small tears from his eyes before finally settling down to a more comprehensible level. “It’s just...I think that’s the most serious that I’ve ever seen you in my entire life. My entire two lives, as a matter of fact.”

Lea sighed in exasperation. “Don’t scare me like that! I can be serious when I want to be, you know.”

Isa smirked. “If by that you mean seriously annoying, arrogant, or—”

“Look, do you wanna get married or not? It’s a simple ‘yes or no’ question.”

A look of near serious contemplation spread across Isa’s scarred face before he crouched down to Lea’s level, giving him a soft smile. “I’ve been stuck with you for this long and haven’t managed to get rid of you. I suppose sticking around ‘forever’ doesn’t seem so bad in comparison.”

Lea’s pout quickly turned into a cheeky grin as he took the ring out and slipped into Isa’s finger. “I told you before: I’m immortal.”

“And I told you before: you’re  _ obnoxious _ ,” Isa retorted playfully. The gap between them closed as they pressed their lips against one another’s for a soft kiss before pulling apart after a few moments.

“Yeah, but now I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> don’t you ever get tired of being chill?
> 
> don’t you just wanna go feral one evening and get these two dinguses engaged?
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
